


you deserve to be horse-whipped, but i've no horse (that joke's so shit)

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Gentleness, Impact Play, Multi, Praise Kink, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: The safeword is keikaku.





	you deserve to be horse-whipped, but i've no horse (that joke's so shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).



> Dear Sartorially, sorry this treat is a bit late! It took me forever to get the voices right. I hope you enjoy it! ♥
> 
> EDIT: Not sure why this can't get added to Polyswap Presents 2019, but that's what it was written for anyway.

The safeword is keikaku.

You aren't fully chill with it at first. It ain't that you doubt Dirk’s ability to recall the word when he's being wrecked. You and Rose, you can get so fucking intense, but you still won’t ever beat the postapocaweeb out of him. No, the reservations you've got are all about the shape this keikaku will take in Dirk's mind. Is he going to see every scene as a challenge to use/not use the word? Will he let you hurt him more than he can stand, more than you want to, and then cackle about how it's all going according to plan?

It takes you a while to voice your worries, but Rose gets it when you explain. She says she's got a deal with Dirk. If he wants that kind of endurance game, he's got to ask her for it, really polite and excruciatingly fucking specific. Until he does that, he is to use the safeword normally, responsibly, showing consideration for both himself and his doms.

Sometimes, he just asks you to ease up without invoking keikaku. You don't always listen. Rose assures you that that little thrill of uncertainty is why Dirk keeps asking. She’s got Dirk pegged through and through, and it’s her certainty that gives you the confidence to lift the whip up.

You like the way he goes still when he’s waiting for it. You don’t know much about the dissonant rhythm beating under his skin, telling him he’s fucking up even when he isn’t, but you know it quiets down, when you’re all here. He likes hiding his face in your lap when Rose is tearing him up with canes and words and nails and toys. But he likes this too.

Rose told him to shut up tonight, and you guess she likes endurance games too. He makes a small sound when you land your lash across his shoulder blades. Usually, you go for that ass, but right now you feel like aiming higher. You check with Rose and her smile tell you to continue.

You never make him wait long between strikes.You like making him cry, but right now it’s enough to listen to the way he tries to keep his breaths steady.

The marks are nice, but what’s nicer is the way he bows his head, squares his shoulders, bent over Rose’s desk like this is exactly where he belongs. You hit him in a rhythm of your own.

“Stop,” Rose says, and you _really_ don’t mind the way she semi-doms you, nights like this. “I think Dirk wants to express his gratitude in some way.”

You catch the bright flash of her canines. You swear, she’s getting more like a rainbowdrinker every day. You love that about her.

She drags her nails across Dirk’s back in passing and strides between the two of you. She actually sits down in her armchair, book in hand. You can handle that kind of scene, but you like it better when she’s closer by.

“Is he allowed to talk?” You ask it mostly because Dirk is frozen, still bent over the desk. “Don’t shortcircuit him.”

“He can find different ways to express his gratitude for your attention.”

Oh. You might have mentioned to her that you love his choked-off little thank-yous. And that you want to see what else he’s got on offer in that genre.

Rose _always_ makes sure you’re cared for in some way.

Dirk turns, and his lips are pressed tight. Even with no shades on, he’s got his pokerface in place, and he’s doing that thing where he’s looking down at your red Air Troll Jordans, like he’s a supplicant in a historical play, waiting at your throne.

You tap his cheek, to remind him to look up. He kisses your palm and then grabs your hand and kisses each knuckle. Oh!

“Is he doing well?” Rose asks, with her clinical observer voice on. She even turns a page in her book.

“Yup,” you say. “Great gratitude. Ten upvotes. He is doing a - you know what, fuck it. Dirk, you’re being so good right now.”

Once you say the magic words, the beating’s done. It’s fine, you’ll finish what you started another night. You’ll get him to the point of tears with the tip of the whip Rose picked out for him. You can do it whenever you want, just send a text and he’ll come running.

But right now, you’ve got Dirk staring at you with huge eyes, waiting for you to say it again.

“Get down on the ground,” you say, “and keep your mouth shut, and you’re being _so good_.”

He sinks down, presses against you. His marked up back must be sore, but what matters right now is the words. Nothing you’ve ever rapped or written held as much power as what you’re saying to him right now.

“Let’s go over to Rose,” you tell him, and that means he’s to crawl. “I bet she wants to tell you you’re doing great too.” You don’t exactly semi-dom Rose, but she peer-reviews your ideas and submits them to her journal.

The book on her lap is in Alternian, and you’re like 70% sure it’s upside down. She keeps her cool composure when he presses his lips to her toes, kissing the thick woolly socks with total seriousness.

“Nice,” Rose said. “You’re doing so nicely. You’re doing so well.” You could listen to her edge him verbally all night, but she’s got pity for him today. “You’re being so good, Dirk.”

She pulls him up by the hair, and he kisses her knee, looking kind of reckless, elated. You sit down beside him, bump into his shoulder.

“Catch your breath,” Rose says. “We’re going to give you everything you deserve.”

Once you tell him he’s good, there’s no more pain or punishment. But you and Rose, you can get so fucking tender. You might still make him cry before the night is through.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Through a Long and Sleepless Night_ by The Divine Comedy, specifically this radio edit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAYaiQ1PTPI which has an intense existential Dirk vibe.


End file.
